


Snug like a bug in a rug

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lucas has company in the form of Vic when talking to a friend
Relationships: Lucas Ripley/Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley/Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Snug like a bug in a rug

“Are you on for grabbing a beer with me sometime Luke?”Robert asked his old friend 

“I’ll have to see if I can fit it in into my schedule”Lucas says 

“You’ve got company”Robert says nothing Vic watching them talking to one another 

“I do?”Lucas turned around facing his friend 

“Your girlfriend has been eyeballing you nonstop”Robert snickered 

“Make fun all you want now sully”Lucas roles his eyes 

“She’s got it bad for you man”Robert said before walking away 

“How long have you been standing there?”Lucas asked Vic 

“Long enough to see my illusive Chief in a sweater vest”Vic teased him 

“It was really cold out”Lucas said to her 

“Snug like a bug in a rug”Vic mentioned 

”Teasing me about my rhymes and now you're the one rhyming”Lucas rose a brow at his girlfriend 

”You know I’m only messing with you right?”Vic asked him 

“I could kiss you right now”Lucas said 

“Make up for it later”Vic whispered to him 

“I’ll be sure to do so”Lucas says to her


End file.
